I Want Something That I Want
by ImplodingSporks
Summary: Takes Place during "Jade and Tori's Play-date". It is my take on what happened then and what happens after. Very Jori! Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! So this is my second Fanfiction! It will be very Jori and I will love every moment of it. If you like this, please check out my other story, "You Don't Have to Put On the Red Light". It involves Jade and an OC named Roxy, and is the story I'm more into writing currently. I promise it's good! But I'll still put a lot into this one, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Reviews are always appreciated ! =]**

* * *

It was a cold night when I found myself outside of her house. What was I doing here? What the hell was I thinking? Of all the people to come into my life, I've never been more bitter, vicious or cruel to any as I have to her. She makes me sick; the thought of her makes my skin cringe.

I looked up at the sky, amazed at how many stars I could see. Each one burning bright, but some out shinning the others. No matter how hard you try, your eyes instinctively move to those stars; they are the ones that capture your attention. They draw you in and suddenly, the world around you doesn't exist. You're captivated by their beauty.

But the simple fact is that you may not want to look at it. That burning ball in the sky may not be what you want to want, or want to need. You try with all your might to look away and go back to what you were doing and where you were, but it doesn't let you. And it's not like this star is trying to keep you roped in, it's your own fault. It's your own damn fault and that's what makes it worse than it already is.

She is that star. She has taken all my sense and logic and has tossed it aside. And no matter how hard you push away...no matter how much you batter and beat and try to escape, you cannot. You are completely and 100% stuck. And it fucking sucks.

Still, here I am, staring at her door, wanting nothing more than to knock and ask to come in. I need her warmth; I need her touch. I have never felt more vulnerable and more insecure in my entire life. As hard as I try, I cannot shake these feelings and thoughts I'm having. I cannot shake the fact that I might just need someone for once in my life, and it might be her.

But how did I get to this point? What brought me here? There was a time when stone cold Jade needed nothing more than a pair of scissors and a killer reputation. When did anything else begin to matter? And why does it matter? How could I suddenly need more, and have that more be a person? I never did well with others; I'm the definition of loner. But I never had an issue with this and I never cared to be anything else. People disappoint; Hell, I disappoint on a daily basis. But the difference between me and others is that they keep going back to people; they need people. I don't need people...I never did. Until now I suppose.

I remember the first time I saw her face...the day I first realized I may, in fact, have a weakness. She wasn't supposed to be there; quite the contrary, her lesser half was supposed to be in her place. I knew nothing of her existence until she stepped foot on the that stage...

_Here I am, once again..._  
_feeling lost but now and then..._

"Who is that girl?" Cat asked curiously, twirling her then brown hair in her tiny hands.

"I'm not sure. I thought this was Trina's number." Beck replied, looking just as confused.

I wanted to make a snarky remark about how anything would be better than listening to that gank's piercing voice. But the girl on that stage distracted me. She looked so unsure of herself, and it seemed like she was honestly and truly nervous; she didn't have an ounce of confidence. But with the reassurance of Andre on keyboards, I watched her begin to glow. She knew that there was no turning back. She took a deep breath and began to sing while moving around the stage with such enthusiasm. She wasn't the most graceful individual, but something about that made her all the more interesting. She was raw but she was genuine, and everything she put out there on that stage was pure beauty and talent. It was unrefined.

I should've been jealous. I should have been concerned. But for that moment, I was soft. Those big brown eyes, that radiant smile, and the sway of her hips to the music she was living for in that moment was enough to make me forget that I was in a world filled with others; It wasn't just her and me.

When she finished, the crowd roared in approval, waking me from my trance. I clapped as well, but it was almost automatic, like I was programmed to do so. I was still so stuck in my head, wondering what it was about that girl that made me feel so...unusual.

"She was pretty good" Beck said to Cat. She looked over at me, curious if I agreed or if I'd be mad at Beck for saying anything about another girl.

"She's as good a mediocre gets." I replied, looking away with disdain. I reeled myself back in. I couldn't allow one strange moment in my life to make me question everything I ever thought and felt; it wouldn't be worth the stress. As far as I was concerned, she was new competition that my boyfriend was complimenting. That equation was nothing good in my eyes. I hoped I wouldn't see her around school much.

But I did. She was friends with Andre, and Andre was friends with everyone I hung out with. Day after day, I had to see her face, hear her voice, feel her presence in almost every single one of my classes.

We didn't start off so well. I walked into Sikowitz class to see her rubbing her hands on Beck, cleaning the coffee off of him that she spilled because she's a complete klutz. I let my anger get the better of me, and the class ended with her covered in my own cup of coffee.

Did I regret that? Not then. Not at all. At that time, I was more angry about the fact that a not-so-ugly and decently talented girl was all over Beck. While I realize now that nothing would have happened, I would've done anything at that time to forget the weird feelings I had a few nights before. Besides, Beck was mine, and she needed to know what that meant.

After a while, picking on her became a game. It was strange, because I always had a small amount of pity and sorrow after doing these terrible things to her, but in another sense, I also felt empowered. She was clearly no good for me and needed to know her place.

The thing is, despite everything, she never really fought back. She always took the higher road and went out of her way to do the right thing. The first time Beck and I broke up, she didn't try to make any moves on him. Instead, she was there for me the entire time. She watched me turn into a broken-hearted and disastrous mess, and still, she never once tried to take advantage of the situation. The second and last time we broke up, same case. While I resented her more the second time and pushed away the help she offered, she still treated me like a friend, or as much like one as I would allow.

When Beck and I first broke up, I was really devastated. He was my best friend, and I do not do well with big changes. But this past time, when it happened...it didn't hurt so much. In fact, I bounced back pretty quickly. I can't help but feel that it is partly her fault that I moved on so quickly.

I knew she didn't really want Beck and that they were friends, but the fact was that through out everything, she still saw me as a friend. From faking a black eye to making her pass out on stage so I could play a lead role, she never stopped talking to me. There were times when Beck gave up on me. Hell, our last break up was him giving up all together. So why didn't she do the same? Was she really as good of a person as she made herself out to be?

It didn't seem possible. But then again, here I am, still standing outside of her house. I have so many questions and thoughts running through my head and I feel like I can't breathe. How does she do this to me? Why is this happening?

Of course, last night didn't help; It was such a strange turn of events. Both her and myself were picked as leads for a play that Sikowitz was doing. I was to play the wife, and of course, she was picked to be my husband. While rehearsing, Sikowitz grew angry, sending everyone else home besides me and her. He told me I wasn't convincing with my love for her, and that I needed to be more of a wife. But how could I act "loving" towards someone who made me so confused and so sick all at the same time? I loathed those feelings; I wanted them to stop ever since the day they started. Sikowitz said we had to do something in order to fix our acting issues, and told us to meet him at this Sushi Restaurant the next night. We both protested, but he threatened to recast us, so we obliged. And that's where the trouble I was in grew to maximum proportions.

Why you may ask?

Well, that's when I realized that I, Jade West, may be falling for the girl I despised and pined over since the moment I saw her. I was falling for the girl who made my stomach turn and my heart leap all at the same time. I was falling for none other than Tori fucking Vega.

I shouldn't be here right now. I shouldn't be here at all.

So why am I about to knock on her door?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm so glad so many of you already like the story! I'll try to update quicker!**

**This is, as I've said, my take on "playdate", so my scene will not be verbatim. But I think you'll all enjoy it a lot more. ;)**

* * *

I stand outside the restaurant, taking a deep breath. Of all the things to do on a Friday night, I'm here with Vega and Sikowitz. This is obviously not my idea of a fun time. Not to say I'd have much else to do, but even sitting at home alone would be more riveting than this.

I walk inside and see Vega already at the sushi bar, zoning into the cup of water in front of her, lost in thought. I come up onto her right side and drop my bag hard onto the seat, breaking her from her trance. I plop next to her, giving her a smug look.

"No need to wish any further. I am here." I say to a less than amused Vega.

"Great...just great..." she responds, looking back into her cup of water.

"Hey, this should be a treat for you. You actually have plans for the night." She rolls her eyes at my statement and sighs heavily.

"I'd rather be doing a million other things than be sitting here with someone who despises me." She says, turning away from me.

"Yeah, same here." I respond, annoyed with the entire situation.

"Hey, I'm not the one that despises you. You-"

Before she can finish her sentence, Sikowitz appears on the other side of her, making us both jump.

"Hello ladies! Glad to see you both made it!"

"Yeah, that makes one of us..." I say, but Sikowtiz ignores me completely.

"So what are we doing here?" Vega asks.

"The two of you need to learn to like each other, otherwise this play will be a complete disaster. Both of your chemistry on stage is phenomenal. But together...you're...well, it's just plain awful."

"Wow...thanks for the...encouraging words" Vega says, with disdain in her voice.

"My pleasure! So that is why the two of you are going to spend tonight here together. You're going to date."

"What?" I shout, standing up and pounding my fists on the table. "I didn't agree to that at all!"

"Yeah, neither did I!"

"Well too bad! If you both want to stay in this play and want to pass my class, you will stay here until the restaurant closes at midnight"

"Midnight? You mean I'm stuck here all night with Vega?"

"I'm not too thrilled about it either, Jade. But I certainly don't want to fail this class, or lose my part in the play."

I groan and sit back down, nodding my head in agreement. I figure I'll play along until he leaves, and then I'll leave as well. He'll have no idea.

"Good! Then it's settled. I'll see you both on Monday." Sikowitz turns to leave, but stops and turns back towards us.

"Oh, and lastly, Sinjin is here. He's going to make sure the two of you don't try to sneak out early. Ta-Ta!"

Well, there goes my one and only plan. I slam my fists onto the counter, making Vega jump and glare at me.

"Look, let's just get this over with, okay?" she says, making me feel kind of bad for whatever reason. Me not liking her is fun, but her not liking me...well...I don't like it and I don't know why.

"Whatever." I respond, trying not to seem hurt.

We sit in silence, only speaking to order our food. I use my knife to cut up napkins while she plays on her phone. After a while, I run out of napkins and grow incredibly bored. I look at my phone and see it's only 8:00pm; I'm stuck here for another four hours. What the hell am I supposed to do? This shit is ridiculous; I bet it's not even legal.

I look over at Vega, and though it goes against everything in my nature, I try to converse with her.

"So...what...uh...what are you up to over there?"

She looks at me, shocked that I'm speaking to her and that it wasn't something rude or insulting.

"Well...I'm playing a game. It's kind of like scrabble. Do you want to play? I can do a two player version."

"Uh...sure I guess."

We begin to play, and while I assumed I'd destroy her, she is kicking my ass so hard that I'm actually embarrassed.

"Damn, Vega. I didn't take you as a wordsmith."

"I'm not. You see, you go for the biggest words you can, which is good and everything, but I try a different approach. It's not about the word, it's where you play the word. For example, I'm about to play the world "Belt". It's not very long, but the B is worth 5 points and it's landing on a triple letter space. Also, my word ends on the "T", which is on a double word space. This makes my word 41 points. And it also makes me so ahead of you that you'll probably never catch up."

She gives me an evil smirk, and I almost blush because of it. The idea of blushing because of Vega makes me sick, and I work to hide my emotions. Instead, I try to find words to beat her with, occasionally giving her a devious grin when I play really high point words. But by the end, there was no chance in me ever winning. I caught up well, but she still beat me by 21 points. I hate losing immensely, especially to someone like Vega, but I force myself not to throw her phone on the ground and smash it to pieces.

"Good game! You learned pretty quickly!" she says, reaching her hand out to me. I'm confused by this gesture, and just stare blankly at her.

"What...what do you want?"

"A hand shake? For a good game? Haven't you ever played a sport or anything?"

"No. I hate the sun. And outside. And people. Did you play sports?"

"Of course! I played tennis for four years and soccer for six."

"Wow...didn't take you as the sporty type."

"Well, I focus on music more now. But I still love it and honestly, I miss it a lot."

It hits me that Vega and I are actually conversing, and we're not ready to kill each other. Unfortunately, my communication skills are lacking, and I have no idea how to keep the conversation going. I suddenly grow nervous, and I'm not sure why. I try to think of anything to say, but for some reason, I completely draw a blank. Why? Why am I feeling this way?

"Are you okay, Jade? You look sick all of a sudden."

"Oh...I'm fine. I just...um...you know..."

And of course I say nothing of substance. Not only have I temporarily lost my tough exterior and my speaking abilities, but I've apparently lost my mind as well. As I search for any word at all in my head, the waiter comes over and sets our sushi down in front of me. I wished it would distract Vega, but she's still looking at me, awaiting an answer.

"No...I'm not sure I know. But hey, can I ask you a question?"

Thank God.

"Sure." I say.

"Why do you hate me? I mean, you know I don't want Beck and never did. So why are you still so mean to me?"

"I'm mean to everyone, Vega. Are you completely blind or just dumb?"

"You see? It's things like that. You're not nearly as mean to anyone else like you are to me. I can't say anything around you without you responding with such hostility."

"That's not true. I didn't say anything mean during our game, or when you were talking about sports."

She looks at me for a moment, puzzled by what I just said.

"Well, what made that so different?"

"I don't know. It was...interesting. It wasn't what I expected and it wasn't boring."

"I'm not boring, Jade."

"Well, your interests usually bore me. I mean, I hate pop music, I hate bright colors, I hate perky people...you should know all of this by now."

"So you essentially hate all of me?"

"No, Vega. You're not listening. You assume so much so easily. Stop jumping to conclusions."

"Stop making me jump to them and just tell me if you hate me or not."

I sigh loudly and roll my eyes.

"I don't hate you, Vega. We're just very different."

"Different isn't always bad."

"Why are you even asking all of this? Why do you care so much?"

"Because I want to be your friend, Jade. That's all I've ever tried to do."

"But why? You say I'm so mean to you...why would you ever want to be friends with someone like that?"

"I have my reasons."

"Come on, Vega. I've told you a lot of shit. Now you tell me."

She looks down at the counter, almost lost in thought. Suddenly, she looks back up at me, and has that vicious grin across her face yet again.

"Okay. I'll tell you why I want to be your friend...IF you can say something nice about me."

"No. I'm not playing this stupid game."

"Awww, is big bad Jade too afraid to be nice to lil ol' Tori?"

"Fuck no. I just don't have anything nice to say."

"Really, Jade? You can't think of one nice thing to say to me?"

I look at her, and all I can see is hurt in her eyes. I hate this. I hate that I suddenly feel bad about her sadness. I hate it so much. I mean, don't get me wrong, I never really wanted to hurt Vega, I just like messing with her. But now things are confusing and I am so over this guilt.

"I guess...you're not the worst singer I've ever heard..."

She gives me a dull look and I start to chuckle.

"What? Not good enough for ya?" I ask, still laughing at her reaction.

"That wasn't even a real attempt. Try again." she says, almost pleading at this point. I think for a moment, uncomfortable with the thoughts I'm having. I hate to admit it, but I can think of a few things I like about her, and that is already too many. Still, I make it seem like I'm struggling to think of something. I can't let me guard down.

"I guess from certain angles...some people might say... you're pretty." I can't believe I said that. Why? Why did I say that? What the hell am I thinking? I looked over at her, and surprisingly, she was smiling at me. She was silent, though, which made me nervous.

"You could say I'm pretty..." I say, just trying to break the silence and give the conversation a more Jade-Esq feel. I don't want her thinking I'm getting soft; I want her to know I'm still the same tough and conceited Jade, even if that's not completely true.

"You are pretty." she says to me. Suddenly, my heart starts beating really fast. I feel like I can't breathe and I cannot think of anything to say or do.

This isn't the first time I've felt like this. Come to think of it, every time I have felt like this has been because of her. And every single time I hate the feeling and do whatever I can to make it go away. But this time...I don't want it to. I mean, I do want it to stop, but for once, I kind of want to see what would happen if I didn't say something mean to ruin it.

I guess I want to know if I'm lonely or if I might actually...like...Tori Vega.

"And again, you look sick. Is being nice to me that hard for you?" she asks me. I break from my trance and look back at her again. Before I can speak, mine and Tori's phone's goes off on the counter. I pick it up and quickly read the text, as does she.

**_Cat: Jadey! Andre is having a party at his place while his grandma is out of town! Starts around 9! xoxo_**

"Did you get the same Cat text?" she asks. I nod and close my phone.

"Ugh, I wish we could go!" she says.

"Really? You go to parties?"

She looks away shyly, and her face becomes a little flushed.

"I mean, I've been to parties..."

"Have you ever drank at a party?"

"I've...taken sips..."

"Oh my God. Okay. We need to figure out how to get the hell out of here and get to that party."

"What? But...what if we get caught, Jade? We'll get in trouble!"

"Vega, listen. If we're going to be friends, we're going to need to do some friendly bonding. And what better way than to do something a little adventurous and, at the same expense, have an awesome night at Andre's?"

"You really want to be friends?"

"Did I stutter?" I raise an eyebrow, looking her dead in the eye.

"So, what is it, Vega? Down to do something a little less mundane?"

A smile creeps across her face.

"If you can be sure Sinjin won't rat us out, then okay. I'll do it."

"Oh, he won't be a problem...SINJIN!" I shout as loud as I possibly can, making Vega fall out of her seat. Without fail, Sinjin comes running over, tripping and falling over a chair and ending up flat on his face in front of me.

"Well hey there sunshine" I say to the obsessive loser on the ground.

"Hi Jade...did you...want something?"

"Yep. Want to be less of a disturbing nerd with no friends?"

"Only always!"

"Cool. Then I'll make a deal with you. Want to come to a really cool party with Vega and myself?"

"A party...? You mean with real people...and...girls?"

"Yep. Drinking, smoking, the works. Like the ones you see on TV and only dreamed of."

"Yes...yes...! I want to go!"

"Okay. I'll take you...but only if you tell Sikowitz we stayed here the whole night and got along swimmingly."

"I don't know..."

"Oh, well that's fine. I guess you're content with just dreaming about it for the rest of your life, then."

"NO!" He shouts, with his eyes almost popping out of his head.

"What? Have a sudden change of heart?"

"Yes...I mean...I'll do it."

I look over at Vega who is beaming, and grabbing her things to go. Sinjin runs to grab his stuff while I get my jacket on and text Cat that we're coming. I neglect to mention Sinjin; future Jade will deal with that.

"That was pretty awesome, Jade." Vega says.

"Yeah, I've got some skills" I reply smugly. I turn towards her, trying to act like my cool and collected self. But once I do, I realize how close we are standing to one another. My heart begins to pound and I'm speechless once again. Still, she doesn't seem to catch on as to why I'm feeling and acting like this. She smiles at me and grabs one of my hands.

"I'm really glad you're going to try to be my friend, Jade."

I look away from her eyes and down to the ground, my hand feeling like it's on fire from her touch.

"Yeah...whatever." I say, glancing up at her. She's still smiling, looking me in the eyes with such ease.

"I never told you why I want to be your friend even though you're mean to me." She says softly.

"Oh...well you don't have to." I mumble in response.

" No, a deal's a deal. It's because I think you're...well...I don't know the word. You're really talented in so many ways, and you're the most passionate person I know. I hate how mean you are, and how you do so many terrible things that are fueled by anger, but I can't help but really like how fun and crazy you can be sometimes. You're just unlike anyone I know, and I just...I think we could be good for each other...ya know, as friends. We both have qualities the other lacks. I don't know if that makes sense, but that's why."

She smiles at me and moves the hair in front of my face and brushes it behind my ear.

"And I meant it Jade. You are really pretty."She squeezes my hand, then lets it go and heads for the door behind Sinjin. It takes me a moment to start moving, and to start breathing again. I hate and love this feeling; I'm so perplexed. Still, she doesn't seem to realize how messed up I'm feeling, so this could work to my advantage. The problem though, is that I'm not sure what "this" is yet. But what I do know is that I have a party, alcohol, mixed up feelings an eager Tori Vega...

Tonight is bound to make whatever "this" is a little more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for the gap in updates. But I am back and I will be writing a lot more frequently! I hope you enjoy the third chapter of my story.**

**To those who think it will be purely smut: You are incorrect. I write stories, and if they involve sexy time, then they involve sexy time. That is not the only thing they are about. So while Jori will ensue (and it will be smexy smex), it will not be the primary thing occurring within my story.**

**Also, don't forget to check out my other fic called "You Don't Have to Put on the Red Light"!**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Vega, Sinjin and myself arrived at the party just as it was starting to get good. We opened the doors to loud music and a mixture of weed and alcohol in the air. I was excited, but Vega looked a bit nervous. And Sinjin...he looked like he died and went to heaven. He immediately ran off, or should I say, skipped off to God knows where, while I turned to Vega and grabbed her arm.

"We're not gonna get drunk just standing here. Let's grab something to drink and find Andre or Cat or someone!" I say, pulling her towards the kitchen. She came along, waiting next to the fridge as I pulled out a bunch of different liquids.

"I, myself, am a beer lady. But I take you more as a...fruity mixed drink girl." I say, pouring Vodka into a cup. I add in a splash of orange juice and then a bunch of cranberry juice and hand it to her. She takes a tip and smiles at me.

"Wow...this actually doesn't taste disgusting!" she says, gulping more down. I give a smug look and smirk at her.

"Well you know me. I'm good at what I do, no matter what it is."

I grab a beer out of the fridge and the two of us make our way through the sea of people. I finally spot Andre talking with Cat and Beck. Vega begins waving frantically and Andre motions us over.

"Hey, hey ladies! I see you escaped Sikowitz!" Andre says, putting an arm around Vega.

"Yeah, thank Jade for that! But in return, we had to bring Sinjin."

"Eh, he'll tire himself out soon enough" I say, making Vega laugh. Her laugh makes me smile, and my smile makes me sick. She shouldn't be making me smile; she shouldn't be able to.

As the night progresses, so does the amount of alcohol in our bodies. I'm five beers in now, and it's only been an hour and a half. Vega is on her third drink and her cheeks have gotten really flushed. Everyone else is pretty much on the same level, with the exception of Cat who has gone a little nuts at this point. She's stumbling over everything, but is not near the level of sickness yet. Thank God she listened to me when I told her to take a break.

"Hey, Jade, want to come to my room with me and Beck for a second?" Andre asks me, giving me an intense look with his eyes. I realize what he's getting at, and a big smile comes across my face. Unfortunately, Vega takes it the wrong way.

"Oh my God. You guys might be drunk but...that's so wrong! You shouldn't be doing..._that_!" she shrieks, grabbing my arms and trying to prevent me from going.

"Vega, chill. It's not what you think. In fact, why don't you come with me and I'll show you what we mean." I slide my hands down her arm and link fingers with her. She looks up at me, looking a little nervous and unsure.

"You'll like it I promise" I whisper close to her face. Her already red cheeks grow darker, and soon I get her to follow us into Andre's room.

When we enter, Vega sits next to me on the bed while Beck takes the desk chair. Andre grabs something out of his desk and sits on the other side of me. Vega's eyes widen as she sees what Andre is holding.

"Is that...is...that..."

"Pot?" I interrupt. "Yes, Vega. It's pot. Congrats on being so perceptive."

"I've never smoked before! I should go."

"No, no. Just relax. Take a drink and just chill." I say, putting my hand on her thigh. She tenses up and actually giggles a bit. I'm not sure if it's out of excitement or nervousness, but she's clearly feeling her alcohol.

Andre rolls up a joint and sparks it. He passes it to me and I watch Vega's eyes grow wide with longing and fear as I take a big hit and slowly let the smoke run over my lips and out of my mouth. I pass it to her, and she awkwardly takes it in her hand.

"Alright Vega. Just inhale slowly. You'll see the lit end light up, so you'll know you're doing it right. Just don't take too much for your first time."

She nods slowly and brings the joint to her lips. She lightly inhales and then suddenly, her eyes look calmer. She exhales slowly, and to my surprise, doesn't cough. She looks over at me with a huge smile.

"This stuff is...wonderful..." she says, and passes it to Beck. We continue this until the joint is dead, which went for about four rounds. Vega is cracking up for no reason, causing the rest of us to laugh as well.

We talk about school and life for a while, getting really deep into talking about graduation which is still a year away. The idea makes Vega uncomfortable, but Beck keeps trying to reassure her that life after high school is our prime time.

"Alright, ladies. I'm going to get back to the party!" Andre says walking towards the door.

"I'll join. See you girls soon." Beck says, and walks out with Andre. I must say, I'm glad we can be in each others presence and have a good time. I look over at Vega who is just staring and smiling at me.

"Ha, what's up, Vega? Feelin' good?" She starts laughing again, making me chuckle. God, she's fucking adorable. Why the hell does she do this to me?

"I feel so good Jade. This is such an amazing feeling."

"Yeah, I know, right?" I say, standing up to heading back to the party. Vega grabs my hand, and I turn and look at her. Our eyes meet and yet again, I'm nervous. It doesn't help that I'm kind of drunk and high as well.

"Jade...don't leave me."

"I'm not, Vega. I thought you'd join me."

"But...I want to maybe...be in here with you a little while longer." she says, pulling me back down next to her.

"Okay, Vega...you alright?"

"Yeah...I just...I'm glad you wanted to be my friend, Jade. I really am."

I try to hide my blushing face, and look away from her.

"Yeah, whatever Vega."

"No, but...I really mean it. I like you a lot, Jade. You're so cool and rebellious. I'm so boring..."

"Nah, don't be so hard on yourself. You're pretty cool." After I say that, I instantly regret it. I went soft, and I can see Vega smiling like there's no tomorrow.

"You...you said something nice to me without me making you!" she squeals, and I roll my eyes.

"Jesus, Vega, don't get so excited."

"I can't help it, Jade. You make me excited." She says this in such a sultry voice almost, and it drives me crazy. I look back at her and she's got a cute little smirk, gluing her eyes to mine.

"I have that affect on people. Like I said, I'm good at what I do." I respond, keeping the upper hand.

"Maybe you can...show me...what you do..." she says in almost a whisper. Suddenly, I can feel my heart pounding, and I'm sure hers is too. She wants me; she REALLY wants me. And honestly, I really want her.

I slowly move my hand and cup her face, gently pulling it closer to mine. I move my mouth dangerously close to hers, just out of a kiss's reach. As our lips graze one another, the door goes flying open and Cat is standing there, head turned the other way to talk to someone. Vega and I jump apart, and luckily, Cat doesn't even notice a thing.

"JADEY! TORI! This isn't the bathroom! What am I doing here? You guys! I love you!" Cat stumbles in, screaming everything she says. Vega and I look at one another, and then back at Cat. We both let out laughter that's a mix of sincerity and nervousness.

"Hey, Cat, want me to help you get to the bathroom?" Vega asks. Cat smiles and nods her head frantically.

"I'll be right back...please don't leave." she says to me, as she scoops Cat up and brings her to the bathroom.

I stay sitting on the bed with so many thoughts running through my head, the primary one being "Damn it, Cat!". Vega and I almost kissed, and she wanted it. Has she been feeling as strange as I have? Does she actually want me?

Being lost in my thoughts made me forget the time. Once I snap out of it, I realize Vega that has been gone for a while. I decide to go to the bathroom to make sure everything is alright. Just as I approach the door, Cat comes flying out, laughing and running down the hall. I see Vega pop her head out, shaking it at the crazy red head.

"Well she's obviously having a good time." I say, moving closer to Vega.

"Yeah. We could be having a good time too." she says, winking at me. She backs up into the bathroom, signaling me to follow. I walk through the door and close it behind me, making sure to lock it.

"So, where were we?" she asks, walking towards me with her sexy hips swaying back and forth. I raise an eyebrow and smirk at her.

"I believe you were swooning over me." I respond, grabbing her hand and pulling her close to me. I turn her around and slam her back into the door. I press my body up against hers, pushing my face back into dangerous territory.

"I may have been, but you're not innocent, either." she says, running her fingers through my hair.

"Never said I was, Vega. I'm the furthest thing from."

I slide my hand up to her waist and around to her lower back. I pull her even closer, staring into her eyes which mirrors my lust.

"Then prove it to me, Jade." she says. With that, I move my mouth to hers, slowly but roughly kissing the lips I once thought were forbidden. She grips my hair tightly in her hands, and I feel her moan into my kiss. I grab her hips now, and trace circles on them, making her quiver beneath me. I decide to try my chances and lightly move my tongue across her soft lips. She eagerly obliges, allowing my tongue to meet with hers. I move my hand down her body and grab her butt. She lifts her leg and wraps it around my body as our kiss grows hotter. I move my mouth from hers and start kissing down her neck, making her sigh out in pleasure.

"Oh Jade...I've wanted this for so long..." she whispers to me. It almost takes me by surprise, but I keep myself concentrated enough to focus on making her feel amazing. My hand slowly wanders up her thigh, and her breathing becomes heavier, when suddenly, there's a loud banging on the door.

"Hey! You almost done in there? A few of us really need to use the bathroom!"

The anonymous voice makes us quickly pull apart, breathing frantically and looking around nervously.

"What do we do?" Vega asks, panicking that we'll be caught.

"We're girls, Vega. I think if we leave together, no one will question it." I say, grabbing the door and getting ready to open it. She puts her arm around my waist and kisses me lightly on the back of my neck. I turn to her and see her smiling, so I cup her face and kiss the corner of her mouth, making her sink into herself.

Sure enough, the group of kids thinks nothing of it as we quickly exit the bathroom. We make our way back out to the party, and act as if nothing happened. We drink more, we smoke a bit more, and we play games with our friends, but we never speak of what happened in Andre's bathroom. All night I can't keep my eyes off of her; I want nothing more than to pull her back into my arms and kiss her once more. I can tell she's feeling the same way, because I keep catching her eyes scanning my body, and seeing a flirty smile every time she notices that I'm watching.

As the end of the night draws near, I realize that driving would be the dumbest idea in the world. I wander around the house to find Andre and ask if I can stay the night. As I go down the hall to his room, I find a sleepy Vega sitting outside of the bathroom.

"Whatcha doin' down there? Dreamin' of me?" I ask her, making her jump a little.

"You're so full of yourself, Jade. I'm actually just really drunk and tired, but I need to pee so badly. Whoever is in there has been using it forever" she says, groaning and putting her head down on her arms. I go and knock on the bathroom door and get no response. I turn the knob and open it, causing me to chuckle.

"Well, Vega, that would be because no one is actually in here." She looks up, wide eyed and slightly embarrassed.

"Jesus, I've been waiting so long for no one?" she says, getting up from the floor.

"Well it's all yours. Anyway, I have to find Andre. Is it cool if we stay here? There's no way I can or should drive."

"Yeah, that's fine. Just let me know where we're sleeping." she says, as she enters the bathroom and shuts the door. There she goes again; she's assuming I want to lay with her. Well, maybe I do...but she shouldn't assume that!

I eventually find Andre who is completely fine with us staying. Cat already has the couch and Beck called Andre's floor, so Andre takes me and Vega to his grandma's room.

"Now, I know she's crazy, but as long as you guys don't touch anything but the bed, she'll never know. So please...don't touch anything but the bed!" he begs.

"Relax, Andre. We all know how she is. We won't put you through that." Vega says, hugging Andre before he exits the room. I quickly lay on the right side of the bed and close my eyes, facing away from her side. She turns off the lights and slowly lays next to me. For a while, we don't say a word, but we're both well aware the other is not asleep yet.

"Hey Jade?" she finally asks in a very worried voice.

"Ugh. What's up, Vega?" I grunt, pretending to be half asleep and annoyed by her disturbance.

"Are you...mad at me?" she asks, sounding even more concerned.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because of what...happened..."

I sigh and turn to face her. I can make out her features with the aid of the moonlight pouring over her body.

"I realize I'm irresistible. No need to worry about it." I say smugly. Her face, though, doesn't look amused; she's worried as ever. I sigh and put a hand on hers.

"Listen, Vega, we're both guilty. We got drunk, we got high, we got excited, and we kissed. It's fine, it happens. We don't need to tell anyone and we don't need to talk about it again. Let's just get to sleep and we'll forget it ever happened. No worries." I say, assuming it was what she wanted to hear.

"But...Jade..."

"I said I'm not mad, Vega. Go to sleep."

She sighs and is quiet for a moment. After a while, I think she's actually fallen asleep.

"I'm still drunk and still excited." she says, breaking the silence.

"What?" I respond, shocked by her words.

"I'm still drunk, and I"m still excited, and I don't want to pretend it didn't happen." she says to me, her eyes practically begging for a response. My chest feels like it's going to explode and my mind is racing. My lack of response makes Vega look distressed, and she slowly tires to turn away. I stop her, though, grabbing her waist and pulling our bodies close together. I snake my arm completely around her and hold her close, our faces touching and our eyes beaming into one another's. I delicately kiss her cheek, and make my way to her incredibly soft lips. We kiss like it's never happened before; it's so sweet and sincere and full of so much desire that it's enough to make my stomach turn and my heart leap all at the same time. I pull away from her and smile, making her sigh and want more.

"We don't have to pretend it didn't happen, Vega. That's up to you. But you should get some sleep. Lord knows I need it. Plus, I'd rather not make out with anyone in Andre's Grandmother's bed." I say, running my fingers up and down her back. She giggles and wraps her arms around me.

"Will you still hold me?" she asks. Her question is so fucking innocent it makes me almost cringe.

"Yeah. I can do that." I respond. I blame the alcohol for going soft. By tomorrow, I'm sure things will be back to normal. While I did mean it when I said I'd be her friend, it doesn't change the kind of person I am. I am naturally cynical and rude, and I'm sure we'll be right back there when the morning comes. There will be no talk of kissing, and especially no talk of cuddling. The only difference is that she'll get a bit less of my attitude and a bit more of the honor of getting to hang out with me.

She said she's wanted this for a long time. Did she really mean that? And why me? Why pick the girl who's tortured her on a daily basis?

Whatever. It doesn't matter anyway. I'm Jade, and I don't need people. I've never needed people. People always need me. For whatever reason, they crave my acceptance and desire my affection, something they'll never see or get.

But the liquids in my veins and the THC in my brain make me want to need her; they make me want to show her all the affection in the world. I watch as the girl so many pine over falls asleep in _my_ arms.

I'll be fine by the morning. I'm always fine by morning.


End file.
